


Surviving The Misfits(And Misc) | Short Stories & One Shots

by VagabondWocky



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondWocky/pseuds/VagabondWocky
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles written by me and inspired by randomness in my life.May not always end up in relationships!!!Always taking requests!
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/Original Female Character(s), Ezra | RacoonEggs/Original Female Character(s), Jay | McCreamy/Original Female Character(s), Manager Ryan/Original Female Character(s), Mason | Zuckles/Original Female Character(s), Matt | iNoToRiOuS/Original Female Character(s), Smii7y/Original Female Character(s), Swaggersouls/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. |You Hired A What?!|Inotorious|

**Matt POV:**

Someone rings the doorbell and Swagger and I look at the camera, kind of shocked at the girl we see on our front porch. I shrug and make my way to the door as he goes to his room to get his helmet in case it was a fan that had somehow found us.

I take a deep breath and open the door, "Hello?" I take a second to look over the gorgeous girl on the door step but literally only a second because I don't want to be that creep that checks her out.

"Hi, Mason lives here, right?" She smiles and slides her phone into her back pocket.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" I question. I get ready to grab my phone in case it's one of those crazy fan girls. You can never be too careful. It'd be a shame since she was so pretty.

"No only Mason does,"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Matt also known as Inotorious. Just passed 830k followers on YouTube but does most of the editing for the main Misfits channel as well as the podcast. I'm not a fan but I looked you up when Mason hired me." She breaks down my channel.

"Oi who's at the door cunt?" I hear Mason ask and I open the door a bit more to show Mason the girl who was behind it.

"Oh shit, I thought that picture of you wasn't real!" Mason exclaims.

"What the fuck did you hire her for?" I look at Mason suspiciously.

"I may or may not have hired her to hack your guys' computers for a light prank..." Mason rubs the back of his neck as he trails off.

"You what?!" Swagger yells as he comes back into the room with his mask on.

"No need for the helmet, I know who you are and what you look like. But I'll stick to Swagger for your name since you prefer it." The girl gives Swagger a small wave.

"Why are you here? I didn't pay you to come to where I live?" Mason walks over to the door.

"You haven't paid me at all, I froze your credit card." She frowns.

"Why would you do that?" Mason furrows his brows.

"Because you visited other sites on the dark web and because you didn't use a vpn or anything they traced you back and took most of your info. Not to mention your computer is probably full of different malware..." She trails off. "I don't even know how you got online," she adds. "Now if you'll let me in, I can fix it."

I look over at Swagger who had taken his helmet off since he realized there really was no need for it and he sighed as Mason took the girls hand and dragged her up to his room.

Swagger and I follow but being that Mason's room was pretty gross still Swagger decided to stay in the living room.

"You turned it off too? Jesus fucking Christ..." She mumbles as she sits down at his chair and powers up his PC.

"I was getting error messages and pop ups so I thought turning it off would stop them!" Mason defends and she shakes her head.

"So you're a hacker?" I speak up.

"Yeah, black hat. That's why you can hire me on the dark web. The names Alice but you can call me A." She says as she pulls up sys32 and is typing into it. I really can't keep up with how fast she's doing it.

"Are you even from Australia?" Mason asks.

"Fuck no it's way to hot here for me. Not that I really ever leave my house, I currently live in Germany." She must not care how much we know since she probably knows everything about us. Or maybe what she's telling us isn't true.

"Weird," I say out loud and she pauses, shooting me a glance.

"What is? Me flying all the way to Australia to fix a clients computer?" A's questioning tone catches me off guard as she turns back to Mason's PC and continues typing.

"You flew all the way out here for-" I cut myself off. He probably will be paying her back for it anyway. "No just, you're exactly what the Hollywood movies say hot hacker girls look like." I mention but almost regret it when I see the look Mason gives me.

"Funny you say that since I also excel at hand to hand combat," She comments with a smirk.

"Well since you flew here all the way from Germany, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Mason speaks up, probably feeling bad for whatever shit he had planned on pulling on us.

"A water, but I can get it after I finish this up. And some weed. And don't say you guys don't have any, your managers card had a large amount of cash withdrawn a couple days ago and the amount would be enough for shit to last you guys at least two weeks." She points out without breaking her eye contact with the computer.

"We can go smoke when you're finished up," Mason offers and she nods.

About an hour later she finishes fixing up Mason's PC and we get her the water and gather the smoking supplies as we make our way into the garden area, finally joined by Swagger.

I may or may not have been flirting with her the entire time but she was flirting back so that fueled me to keep going.

"Holy shit, you're that model!" I hear Jay exclaim.

"What?" Mason looks over at Jay who must have just gotten back.

"That's Alice Shepard, she's a huge model and cosplayer from Europe. What are you doing here?" Jay sits down next to Mason and takes the blunt from his hands.

"Yeah that's a nice side job. I'm also a genius with computers. Mason will probably tell you the story later so I won't bore you with it." She shrugs as she sips her water.

"Genius with computers?" Jay questions.

"She's a black hat hacker," I clarify and A nods.

"Do you know-" Jay starts and A cuts him off.

"McCreamy also known as Jay. 1.8 Millions subs on YouTube and pretty big in the fort nite world. Zuckles also known as Mason, also has 831k subs on YouTube but looking to become a streamer instead. Swagersouls also known as... Swagger. I get it so I won't out you, 2.1 million subs and kind of viewed as the current leader of the misfits since Cam isn't around. I know a lot about you guys but I won't repeat information that you all know about yourselves." She shrugs.

"Oh," Jay nods as he takes another drag.

"She's also my future girlfriend," I throw in, too high to hold myself back.

"No way cunt," Mason laughs.

"As long as you take me on a nice date first," A shrugs and I look at her, baffled. "What, didn't think I'd bite?" She smirks.

"No-" I stop myself before I say something dumb.

"I'd enjoy a date with you, as long as you don't frequent the dark web dangerously like your buddy Mason here," She winks at me and everyone 'ooh's.

"Alright, a date it is then. 5 stars?" I ask, knowing she has to be harder to get.

"Actually I prefer small diners." She shrugs.

"Good to know," I smile.


	2. |You Hired A What?!|Inotorious|Part 2|

**Matt POV:**

"This is going to be weird," I anxiously run my fingers through my hair and Tobi laughs.

"You'll be fine, she wanted to go on this date just as much as you." Tobi points out as she goes towards the stairs.

"How do you know that?" I look over at her.

"She told me so," She shrugs before making a mad dash up the stairs so I don't bother her with more questions.

Ryan pats my shoulder as he walks past me to his desk and I shake my head, finally working up the courage to head over to the diner. I had arrived early but surprisingly so did she.

"Here I was thinking you were going to show me up," She smiles as she sits down across from me.

"I wouldn't even think about it," I laugh. The diner was small and we were the only people in it besides a couple elderly people that were scattered around.

"What can I get for you guys?" Our waitress comes up to us.

"I'll just have water," A smiles at the waitress.

"Same," I nod and the waitress brings us our waters then takes our order.

"I'll have that right out for you guys," She assures us before going back.

"So , I bet you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them all truthfully. Since we're on a date and all." A smiles. "And I don't want it to be awkward since I know almost everything about you and you know close to nothing about me."

"Was everything you said back at the manor true? Let's start with that." I question, remembering that she had said a couple things about her job and origin.

"Yeah. I was actually born in Texas but I move around a lot because I enjoy traveling and sight seeing," She explains.

"So Jay showed me your page," I hint about her patreon. She was like a playboy model but better.

"My patreon? Yeah. It's good side money and I enjoy cosplaying anyway so I might as well make money for doing it. I've done a bit of modeling for companies like The Chive and stuff though so I always have my bit of real modeling fun."

"What got you into hacking?"

"Someone hacked my I Cloud once and leaked a bunch of my future releases so I told myself I wouldn't let it happen again and I guess I went too far. Then I got really into programming and found out that people pay big money to be associated with a decent hacker." She shrugs.

Our waitress brings out our food and we continue small talk until we were done. I insist on paying but she excuses herself to use the restroom and when she comes back she admits to having paid the bill already.

"Want to go on a small walk? There's a small park down the road and an ice cream stand there as well." She asks and I nod almost too quickly.

I hold my arm out and she loops her arm around mine, walking arm in arm towards the park.

"How long will you be in Australia?" I speak up, breaking our comfortable silence as we enter the park.

"I'm thinking a little longer. The weather isn't so bad and everyone here seems to not know who I am, or they just don't point out that they know who I am. It's a nice change." She sits down on a bench and I take the seat next to her.

"Are you looking to see if your air bnb will let you stay longer?" I look over at her.

"Nah, there's a really nice high rise apartment not that far from here that isn't really that expensive. I'm just waiting on my working visa but I was told it wouldn't take that long to get." She explains and I nod.

"Well if you need any help moving stuff in I'd be glad to come help out," I offer and she smiles.

"That would be very nice. Thank you for this date today, it's been a while since I've had a conversation like this with someone else."

"I can't believe you, guys are always supposed to pay for the first date!" I joke and she nudges my arm as I stand.

"Yeah well I'll let you pay for the next one?" She winks.

"Did you just ask me out on another date?" I feel my ears go a bit red as she nods.

"I'll let you pick what we do for our next date too, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a da-" I start but I'm cut off by her kissing me. I'm caught off guard but quickly regain my senses and kiss back.


	3. |You Hired A What?!|Inotorious|Part 3|

**Matt POV:**

"You guys coming?!" I call up the stairs as I look at the time on my phone. Alice had let me know that her work visa went through last week and yesterday she officially moved into her apartment.

"No, go fuck yourself cunt." I hear Mason yell and Jay laughs as he comes down the stairs.

"He's just having with drawls. I'll come help," He offers.

"Me too, she's fabulous and I want to ask her about makeup!" Tobi exclaims as she comes down the stairs and joins us.

"Swagger?" I call out and get no response. "He must be editing. Are we ready?" I ask and they both nod as we make our way out to the Uber I called.

When we arrive I see A carrying a box from a moving truck towards the apartment building. I won't lie, the building looked really expensive and modern.

"Hey!" Jay greets as we hop out of the Uber and make our way over to her.

"Oh hey guys, here." She hands Jay the box she was holding and leads Tobi and I back to the truck. "Thank you so much for offering to help out, I've gotten a majority of the boxes in already."

We grab the last few boxes and ride the elevator all the way to the top floor. She tells us where our boxes go and then she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Have you guys eaten already?" She asks.

"Nah we thought we'd order uber eats when we got here," Tobi says as she sits down at one of the chairs on the counter.

"No need, I spent most of my night out last night shopping for food stuff." A giggles as she gets different food items out and starts putting together some sandwiches for us.

"How do you do your makeup?" Tobi asks as she hands her a sandwich.

"With lots of practice, I can show you if you'd like?" She hands Jay his sandwich then gives me mine.

"Oh my gosh I would love that!" Tobi looks over at me. "I like her, keep her."

"If she'll have me I'd love to." I look over at A who was pouring chips into a bowl.

"What?" She looks up from the bowl with a chip in her mouth, noticing that we were all looking at her.

"Matt just asked you to be his girlfriend," Jay chokes out between laughter.

"He's leaving out the part where I asked him to be my boyfriend like a week ago and he said we were moving too fast," A points out and I feel my face go red.

"Alright alright well I changed my mind," I point out and everyone is laughing at this point except for A who leans across the counter and gives me a kiss.

"Now that we're officially together you should know that I may or may not have uploaded a program onto your PC that randomly makes your mouse stop working occasionally," A smirks and I throw my hands up.

"That was you?! I broke so many mouses!" I shout while Jay and Tobi die of laughter.

"It was Mason's idea to be fair," She shrugs.

"I don't care! You owe me one new mouse at least." I point at her and she lifts her hands in a surrendering motion.

"I already have one for you," She smirks.


	4. |The Great Gatsby|SwaggerSouls|

**Swagger POV:**

I look over at Cam who is currently sporting a very excited face. It was his second day visiting us so I guess he was happy to be spending it getting fucked up at some huge party.

We had no idea who all would be at this party, just that Mason said he was close friends with the host and that it wouldn't get busted because she was friends with the cops in the local area.

When Cam pulls up and parks the first thing I notice is that the house isn't just a house. It's a fucking mansion. And it was fucking busy.

"So who exactly is this girl who's throwing this?" Jay asks as we walk into the place.

"We call her Gatsby," Mason says as we ring the door bell.

The door is opened a second later by someone in a uniform who offers to take anything and put it in a locker to retrieve when we leave. We all politely decline and he informs us where the bar is, and that it's an open bar. Then he informs us that all smoking activities will be out back since we didn't want to set off any smoke alarms.

"Why the fuck do you call her Gatsby?" Matt speaks up.

"Who the fuck is Gatsby?" Jay asks.

"You don't know the Great Gatsby? It's this book we have to read in high school back in America. It's about this guy that throws big parties and he's really rich and shit but no one really sees him at these parties or even knows who he is. Just that it's a huge party and that everyone is invited." Matt explains.

"Yeah, someone came up with the nickname and it stuck. It's because she's rich and throws these parties all the time but no one knows who she is. Except for me of course," Mason points out.

We mingle together for a little bit then Jay and Mason make their way to the back yard while Matt and Cam go to find the bar. I'd smoked a bit before we came here so I look around, spotting the stairs and heading up them.

I didn't have my helmet with me because Mason assured me that no cameras were allowed and he had been right, the butler did inform us that no pictures were allowed in the party. But I still didn't feel right just standing around a huge group of people without my helmet.

The second story was also pretty packed with people so I made my way up to the third floor. There was a little hallway that had a section of the wall cut out where I could see both floors below me and most of the party happening. I stood in awe for a few minutes, remembering how Mason had pointed out most of these people didn't even know who the host was.

I finish making my way down the hallway and peek through the door there. Must be the master bedroom. I go to close the door, knowing I shouldn't go in here but I see the nice looking balcony and can't help myself.

I make my way through the room, making sure not to touch anything and I open the balcony door, noticing there's a cover so the rain doesn't get on the few bean bags that are on the balcony.

I lean back on the purple one and pull my phone out, scrolling through twitter to waste time. Not that I'm anti social but I should have brought my helmet. I hear the door behind me open again and look back at a smallish girl who plops down in the blue bean bag beside me.

"Not that I'm telling you to really fuck off or anything but I was hoping to be alone out here," I look at her. I have to admit, she was fucking hot.

"I have a blunt if that sways you at all," She lifts up a perfectly rolled blunt and a matching blue lighter.

"Alright but I thought the rules were that all smoking had to be on the back porch," I give in. My only weakness.

"To be fair, this could be considered part of the back yard." She points out as she lights the blunt and takes the first drag before handing it to me.

We finish the blunt pretty quickly, switching back and forth between each drag.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Do you want my name or the name everyone calls me?" She giggles.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I raise my eye brows.

"I'm Midori but everyone calls me Gatsby," She introduces herself.

I freeze, "Dude I told you to fuck off but this is your house, I'm so fucking sorry!"

She laughs. "You're fine."

It's a comfortable quiet for a while but that just might be the weed talking.

"What do you do?" I break the silence.

"You mean my job?"

"Yeah," I look down at the group of people below, smoking and oblivious that we were up here.

"I'm a really good psychologist. I've written a few good research papers so now people will pay a lot just for me to listen to their problems. I can live the rest of my life doing one or less appointments a week." She explains, her voice low from the intake.

"Makes sense," I nod.

"My turn, who invited you?" She looks over at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who brought you to the party tonight. I've only aver invited like a dozen people. Everyone else tagged along or was invited by others," She explains and I nod in understanding.

"Mason,"

"Bradford?!"

"Uh yeah?"

"He came! Aw I've invited him so many times and he's never come. I'm so glad he finally made it to one!" She smiles and leans back in her bean bag.

"What do you love him or something?" I chuckle. "How did you two meet anyway?"

"Funny story that's too long to tell. Short story is he saved me from one of my crazy clients. And I guess he was one of the first people to treat me like another person and not Gatsby the party thrower or Midori the therapist." She shrugs. "When I started getting the big bucks I decided to move closer to him so we could hang out more but he got busy with YouTube and Twitch and I was so happy that he made a whole group of friends to move in with and everything," Midori starts going off but I kind of tune out, looking at how her chocolate eyes reflect the moon light and how the slight breeze made her dark locks sway ever so slightly.

"Hey I don't mean to cut you off but I kind of want to kiss you right now," I speak up and immediately feel bad for cutting her off as she snaps her head to look at me.

"Thank god it wasn't just me, I've been kind of wanting to make out with you since I saw you on my balcony." She chuckles lightly and I lean over, stopping her cute laugh by pressing my lips against hers.

I don't know if it was the weed or if it was her but something about the kiss made it feel magical. We both pull back a bit to catch our breath and she smiles.

"I never caught your name?" She giggles and I chuckle.

"People call me Swagger but I'm-" I start to introduce myself but the balcony door slams open.

"Oi Midori there ya are you cunt!" Mason exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this being slightly cringe, it's probably one of my favorite shorts that I've written to this day. I've thought about developing this into it's own book but don't really have an idea for an actual plot so it will remain like this until I'm creative.


	5. |Reposted Talent|Smii7y|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no credit to this idea, the short plot line was given to me by a friend!

**AshtonTrashton:** When Bappo makes a reference on Instagram that no one gets, Bappo gets Saddo

 **Smii7y:** when Bappo gets a notification talking about Bappo, Bappo replieso

 **AshtonTrashton:** that was bad

 **Smii7y:** So was yours!

 **AshtonTrashton:** mine was kind of funny

 **Smii7y:** alright how about this, I'll screenshot it and send it to John and if he thinks it's funny you win something but if it isn't funny then I get something

 **AshtonTrashton:** alright, what will you win?

 **Smii7y:** your number

**AshtonTrashton: and if I win then you have to repost my edit that's a plot twist from you to Octavia**

**_Kryozgaming tweeted, "Smii7y won't let his character die but god is Bappo funny"_ **

****AshtonTrashton:** Smii7y**

****Smii7y:** ...**

****AshtonTrashton:** he thought it was funny**

****Smii7y:** ...**

****AshtonTrashton:** post it!**

****Smii7y:** before I do, nice to meet you. I'm Jaren**

****AshtonTrashton:** and I'm Ashton but you can call me Ash. I got your reference by the way, I think you wear it better than Jonah too**

****Smii7y:** So you got the reference!**

****AshtonTrashton:** I'll admit, I may or may not have messaged Kryoz and asked him to explain it to me**

****Smii7y:** you're friends with John?**

****AshtonTrashton:** no but he was more than happy to explain!**

****Smii7y:** what do you do?**

****AshtonTrashton:** college, sleep, try to be big on YouTube, repeat**

****Smii7y:** what do you do on YouTube?**

****AshtonTrashton:** well a variety of things. Recently rainbow six but I suck big peen**

****Smii7y:** wanna play sometime?**

****AshtonTrashton:** uhm fuck yes? Add me, my gamer tag is the same as my IG**

****Smii7y:** there add me back**

****AshtonTrashton:** not until you post my edit!**

****Smii7y:** alright alright I'll repost your edit but you might want to turn your notifications off before I do**

****AshtonTrashton:** done!**

**_Smii7y has made a new post, "When I find out that people only watch my content for my dog ;( @ashtontrashton thanks for the edit, jerk_ **

****AshtonTrashton:** look at all those comments!!! Holy**

**_Smii7y tweeted, "stop freaking out guys I've made a new friend!"_ **

****AshtonTrashton:** Hey!**

**_Smii7y tweeted, "even if she only likes my dog"_ **

****AshtonTrashton:** that's not true I like some of your content!**

**_Smii7y tweeted, "this just in, She likes SOME of my content"_ **

****AshtonTrashton:** message me back you spoiled milk bag!!!**

****Smii7y:** gasp! Take that back! I'm fresh!**

****AshtonTrashton:** siege?**

****Smii7y:** inv me**


	6. |The Weakest Link|SwaggerSouls|

The doorbell rings and Mason darts for the door, excited to see Cam but confused when he opens the door and sees a few other people with him.

"Hey Macey, where's Tobi?" Cam walks in and the people follow behind him.

"Cam!" Tobi cheers. "Oh my gosh! Celeste, Brent, Noah! What are you guys doing here?" She makes his way to the small group of people and they all hug.

Swagger and Matt make their way down the stairs, looking over the people Cam brought to hang out. "Which ones the leader?" Matt whispers over to Swagger.

"The tall one with tattoos, easily." Swagger replies. "The girl that's shorter is wearing a bunch of pink and the girl with the light blue hair looks shy or something she hasn't said a word." He thinks out loud.

"Hey guys come meet the crew!" Cam calls out as he makes his way into the tree area so they can all smoke.

"So how do you guys all know each other?" Jay asks.

"We all went to high school together," Brent answers as he takes a drag and passes it to Mason.

"I like your hair," Mason says to Celeste, the girl with blue hair.

"Thanks," The girl smiles gently but doesn't move to further the conversation.

"Do you watch YouTube? I'm a YouTuber." Mason keeps going.

"Sorry she doesn't really talk that much until she knows everyone. Celeste really isn't super extroverted," Brent ruffles her hair and she hits his hand away.

"Don't go telling people I'm not an extrovert. I can be extroverted at time." She smiles.

"How did you do your hair? Did you get it done?" Tobi asks. "Or did you do it yourself?"

"I did it myself, I have natural blonde hair so it's easy." She explains.

"Your hair is blonde naturally? You always had dark brown hair in high school." Tobi exclaims.

"Yeah I didn't want to be known as the blonde of the group since we all had dark ish hair. But look at you, your hair is bleached! It looks good." She nudges Tobi's arm.

They continue chatting quietly as the rest of the group goes back to smoking. After about an hour Celeste stands up and stretches a bit.

"I'm gonna run to the convenience store, does any one want any snacks?" She asks and everyone starts listing different items as she takes note on her phone.

"I'll come with you," Cam stands but she pushes him back down.

"No don't be silly. Finish catching up with everyone." She smiles and opens the door heading inside but Swagger quickly stands and joins her.

"I'll go with you instead then," Swagger offers and she shrugs.

"Alright then but you get to carry the heavy bag." She points out.

It was a nice quiet walk towards the convenience store. It wasn't until they started the short walk back that Swagger decided to break the silence.

"So what do you do?" He asks.

"I'm an illustrator. Hopefully not for much longer though," she looks down at her feet as they walk.

"Why is that? You don't like art?"

"No I love art. That's why I'm trying to become a freelance artist. Cam is letting me help out with making channel art and doing thumb nails but it's weird since I can't seem to find my art style." She explains.

"Can I see some of your stuff?" Swagger looks over at her. She nods and pulls out her phone, swiping through different thumb nails she had tested out for Cam. "You're really good, want to make some for my channel as well?"


	7. |The Weakest Link|SwaggerSouls|Part 2|

**Cameron:** Have you heard from Celeste recently?

 **Swags:** Nah, I'll ask around though and let you know

"Have any of you guys heard from Celeste? Cam is asking and I actually haven't heard from her in like 3 days," Swagger looks up from his phone at the crowd of people around the sofa.

"No but she's coming over tonight with Brent and Noah. Maybe she's just been busy?" Tobi offers and Swagger nods before texting Cam back.

Swags: she's apparently coming over tonight. Did you need me to tell her something?

Cameron: no just that I was worried because I haven't heard from her

The sun sets and the group of friends eventually shows up. Swagger doesn't notice anything different about the group but Brent looks a little stressed.

"What happened with you?" Jay speaks up.

"Who? Me?" Brent looks over at Jay.

"Nah the cunt who dropped off the grid. Cam was asking about you earlier," Mason adds.

"Oh I broke my phone. I get my new one in tomorrow hopefully." Cel shrugs as she takes a drag from a blunt she had just lit.

"It's more than that. Her house was literally broken into a few days ago and literally everything is gone." Brent points out and everyone's head snaps to Cel who just shrugs.

"And her cunt boyfriend, who we told her to break up with a long time ago because he's a cunt and also because long distance relationships suck, he posted on Twitter that he's engaged to this German model and then he blocked her on everything without even like properly breaking up with her!" Noah points out and flips her pink hair over her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Jay says out loud.

"And her mom passed away," Brent adds.

Cel shrugs, "To be fair, I wasn't that close to my mom." 

"She was your last family member left dude. Let them know why you went off the grid or else they'll just worry about you!" Brent ruffles her hair and she flicks his hand away.

Swagger locks eyes with Matt and they both realize who the real leader of the group is. Matt shakes his head with a chuckle and stands. "Can I get anyone more edibles? Alcohol? Anyone wanna use our Christmas bong?" He asks around the circle and everyone settles on just weed as they all start relaxing more.

Eventually everyone starts breaking up into groups. Jay and Mason go into the living room upstairs to play Xbox, joined by Noah and Brent. Tobi and Matt decide they're tired so they head to bed. Swagger looks over at Cel who was just scrolling on her phone.

"I won't lie, I thought you were the wink link of your group of friends but your entire life just went to literal fucking shit and you're acting exactly the same." Swagger starts and Cel looks up from her phone, locking eyes with the bearded man. "I'm just saying if you maybe want to go into the garden area out back and be 'weak' or something and smoke another blunt we can do that," he adds.

"Yeah that would be nice," Cel nods, and stands up.

Swagger nods and stands, leading her out and to the back garden area.

"Mason what the fuck are you doing back here I thought you went upstairs with the others?" Swagger drowns.

"I was just smoking cunt," Mason defends himself.

"Yeah well scram," Swagger makes shop hands and Mason laughs for a few seconds before realizing Swagger was serious. Once he does he stands and makes his way inside making Cel chuckle.

"I thought Cam was the scary one but you intimidate the fuck out of him," she lays down and lights the blunt she had rolled earlier.

They spend a bit laying down and smoking the blunt until it burned Swaggers fingers. The sky was clear, letting them watch the stars.

He hears her sniffle and a light chuckle comes from her. "I've never cried in front of anybody before," She whispers out.

"Want me to close my eyes?" Swagger offers.

"Please," She mumbles.

"Want a hug or something?" Swagger asks as he closes his eyes but he feels her sit up beside him so he sits up as well, keeping his eyes closed as he feels her wrap her arms around him.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," Swagger whispers as he rubs small circles into her back. "We're all here for you," he corrects himself as she cries into his shoulder.


	8. |The Weakest Link|SwaggerSouls|Part 3|

It had been almost half a year since the crew had met Celeste. A couple months ago she finally quit her job as an illustrator and became a full time designer for Cam and Swagger and helped out Tobi from time to time.

She'd discovered her own art style and couldn't be happier that it was a cute chibi style. Things had gotten better in her life and she got closure with her ex even if it was a messy argument which may or may not have ended with her flying over to Germany to smack him. And Swagger may or may not have accompanied her and given him a black eye.

She had moved into a small apartment nearby with Noah so they could dye their hair together and it helped since she hated her old house. Especially since it was broken into.

Currently she was relaxing on Swaggers bed with her drawing pad, working on a design for a tattoo she was thinking about, while Swagger sat at his desk and edited his end of the year video.

"Have you made it official yet?" Tobi asks, making Cel jump a bit because she didn't hear her walk up.

"You asked that yesterday and the answer is still the same," she shakes her head as she erases the mess up she had made.

"Yeah I know but you're literally lying on his bed right now, don't you see how this could make me think that maybe Swags finally got the balls to ask you out?" Tobi points out and Cel laughs.

Swagger turns around and looks at the two as he pulls his headset off. "Are you talking about me?" He asks as Tobi turns and leaves quickly.

Cel shakes her head and reaches her leg over, closing the door so she can finish the thumbnail sketch without interruption. She got a few scribbles in before she was interrupted again but this time by swagger. Who had fallen from his chair onto his bed.

"How's the art going?" He asks as he rolls so he's sitting up against the head board.

"It's going," Cel smiles and they both chuckle.

She goes back to sketching but can't really focus because Swagger had gotten closer to her and was currently playing with her hair. "The only reason he keeps fucking asking is because I've been planning to do it for the past month now." He whispers.

"Is this you asking me out? Because if so it could use some work," Cel smirks and looks over at him.

"Yeah this is me asking you out, horribly." Swagger nods and they both laugh.

"Well then this is me saying yes," and with that she leans her head on his shoulder before continuing her sketch.


	9. |Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven|Zuckles|

Mason and Jay are hanging out downtown so they can get out of the house since Swagger is going on a rampage without his Juul. They're walking towards a corner store when they start to hear a bunch of foot steps, which they choose to ignore.

Unfortunate for them because two seconds later Mason is shoved to the ground by a group of muscly guys running past them.

"What the fuck cunt?" Mason calls out as he starts to stand up and brush himself off.

Jay looks from Mason to the group of men, then quickly back to Mason. "Dude stop," he whispers as he notices that the guys are packing. And he isn't thinking about just muscles.

"Watch where you're going cunts," Mason stands back up but freezes when there's suddenly a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Hey cunts I thought you were chasing me! Not some random civilian!" The duo hears a girls voice come from above. Literally.

The gun is pulled from Masons temple and aimed at the girl leaning over the edge of the roof. Not even a second after that gun is aimed at her the rest of the guys have their guns drawn and pointed at her.

"Well that isn't the warm greeting I was hoping for," the girl pouts and puts her hands on her hips.

"Give us the stash back and maybe we'll let you live," one of the muscled men yells.

"Gotta be able to catch me before you can make threats like that buddy," she flips the group off and then takes off, disappearing from view. The group of men take off after her, trying to find ways up onto the roof.

"Alright forget the corner store, let's go home." Jay says and Mason quickly agrees as they turn around and walk in the direction they came in.

About half an hour later of walking they passed by a small park area and Mason sees a familiar figure.

"Is that the girl from the roof?" Mason asks Jay and the girls head snaps to them, thinking they're a threat, but relaxing when she recognizes them.

"Are you okay? Those guys didn't seem so friendly," Jay asks and she laughs.

"I know right. You two okay? Didn't mean to let them run into any random people but... you know druggies when someone takes their stash," she shrugs.

"Why'd you run from them?" Mason asks the dumbest question he could have.

"We probably don't want to know, do we?" Jay tried to cover up his friends idiocy.

"Depends on if you like weed or not," She shrugs.

"Ohh yummy," Mason responds in his dumb voice which makes the girl laugh.

"It's more than I can smoke if you guys want some?" She offers as she gestures to the duffel bag on her back. "Just we shouldn't smoke out in public so if you want to come back to mine or go back to yours," she adds.

"I guess you can come back to our place, Swags would probably want some." Jay looks at Mason who nods.

"My names Mason, and this cunts Jay." Mason introduces the duo.

"I'm Mallory but you can call me Lori." She smiles and starts following the guys as they walk back to their place.

"Did it hurt?" Mason asks, breaking the silence that every had because they had all been smoking for a couple hours now.

"Did what hurt?" Mallory has her eyes closed and her head on Masons lap.

"When you fell from heaven cunt," he smirks thinking it's the best pick up line ever.

"No," Mallory responds and everyone looks over at Mason who thinks he just got rejected. "But it did hurt when I fell off that roof earlier," she adds with a smile.


	10. |Tattooed Soulmate|SwaggerSouls|

In this world you're born with a tattoo on your body. It can be anywhere on your body though the most common place for it is usually on your wrist or your ankle.

This tattoo represents your soulmate. To explain a little more, if you think about someone what comes to your mind? That's what will be tattooed.

This tattoo changes as the person does. So maybe someone was an athlete but suddenly finds their love for politics. The tattoo will change from a football to maybe their favorite moto or their parties logo.

The soulmate of Tobi really liked Off White because her tattoo is currently the brand mark of Off White. Matt's soulmate was represented by a a large video camera which gave him hope that they were a YouTuber as well. Masons tattoo showed a weed logo and he couldn't be prouder. Jays was a guitar. Cams was an Instagram logo and the guys constantly joked that his soulmate was one of the fan accounts but he didn't mind. Swaggers was a pair of ice skates, when he was younger it was just a cloud with snow coming out of it but he figured his soul mate figured out that they liked to skate.

The only one of the group that had met their soul mate was Ryan who's tattoo sported a cup of coffee and he met her at a small coffee shop when they all but begged him to get caffeine.

Needless to say, he didn't regret the trip.

Somewhere in Canada there was a girl by the name of Cassandra. She went by Cass and the only time she answered to anything else than that was when she was in a school or professional environment.

Cass had spent most of her younger life with a video game console as her tattoo. When she hit her teen years it turned into a weed logo and around the end of her high school years it turned into a crusader helmet.

Cass has been training most of her life to be a professional figure skater but at the sight of the helmet she decided that her soulmate was either really into Christianity or just really liked that certain part of history.

"I quit," she had told her skating coach. He lost his shit, needless to say. Especially when he found out why. "I'm going to major in history. I want to be prepared for my soulmate. If they like this so much that it's what represents them then I want to know a lot about it too," she had informed them.

Her father wasn't too happy about it but when she studied three times as hard and got into one of the hardest universities (Harvard) with a full ride scholarship, he didn't complain one bit. In fact, he paid to upgrade her flight to first class because he was proud.

However the night before her flight her tattoo shifted for a good hour from the helmet to the outline of Australia. She'd never heard of tattoos telling people where their soulmates were but the next morning she called Harvard and told them she wouldn't be showing up. The school fought for her though and she ended up deciding she could take online courses with them.

The next step she took pissed her father off so much he disowned her. She moved to Australia.

So from Canada to Australia she went. Where she majored in History with a minor in Christianity studies with online studies.

She'd been doing it now for almost four years and was close to graduation. Top of her class and constantly reached out to by other big people in history, asking if they could interview her and discuss different periods of history to get her view.

And she hated it.

For the first two years Harvard paid for literally everything, even sending her extra scholarship money for huge projects she did. This meant she never had to get a job but her third year in she decided she wanted one anyway.

To pass the time she got a job at a small coffee shop where she became really close with the owner, Rachel, who's tattoo was the word 'Misfit'.

"Yeah I met my soulmate, his names Ryan. He's the manager of some youtubers but the stories he has to tell are really great!" Rachel explained to Cass.

Cass had always been too embarrassed to admit she threw her entire life away to meet her soulmate and still hadn't managed to in the 3 and a half years she was there.

"I guess it just isn't time for me to meet my soulmate," Cass would find herself saying often.


	11. |Tattooed Soulmate|SwaggerSouls|Part 2|

"What do you think your tattoo is? On your soulmate I mean. You go to Harvard so maybe it's that? What's your major again, history? I wonder if it's just some random date," Rachel wonders out loud. She daydreamed a lot, especially when she would drink coffee.

"I love ice skating," Cass admits.

"You what?! How did I not know this? Do you go to that rink right on the edge of town?" Rachel yells.

"Of course, I'm almost always the only one there too... you know I used to be a professional. I was going to be in the Olympics," Cass points out.

"Wow, what made you stop?" Rachel starts warming up the oven so they could make some cookies.

"Uh... really embarrassing story actually..." Cass frowns as she gathers the ingredients for some basic sugar cookies.

"It can't be that bad, I won't judge you. You are always my designated driver who picks me up when I fuck around with Ryan and his friends so I owe you that much," Rachel points out.

"I gave it up and studied really hard so I could major in history since my tattoo is kind of historical and I wanted to have something in common with my soul mate but then my tattoo changed to Australia for a really short period of time so I moved here," Cass admits really quickly.

"You gave up the Olympics so you could study and get into Harvard?!" Rachel yells and Cass nods. "Holy shit whoever your soulmate ends up being is lucky as fuck. That's some real dedication."

Cass brushes the comment off and starts making the first batch of cookies while Rachel opens up the shop and helps the early bird customers.

The first couple hours of the morning are always busiest but Rachel dealt with the customers mainly while Cass did the baking and coffee making whenever Rachel asked. They worked really well together but that's what happens when you have a crew of two sometimes three when Rachel brings in another crew member.

"What can I get for you?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"A date," Ryan replies with a wink and Rachel giggles.

"Come on babe, the usual?" She replies, referring to the usual order which was different drinks for all the crew but packed up since he usually took them to go.

"Nope, just for me today. I figured I'd come visit my gorgeous girlfriend." Ryan pays for the coffee by placing a twenty in the tip jar since Rachel never let him actually pay for his coffee.

"Oh please you guys are so sappy you make me gag," Cass jokes as she leans against the counter, cleaning some dishes she'd just used to make scones.

"Nice to see you too Cassy," Ryan uses his nickname for her and she shakes her head.

"I figured out some fun stuff about Cass today! She dropped her entire life to find her soulmate! Did you know she was going to be in the Olympics?" Rachel exclaims as she makes coffee for Ryan who was now sitting at the counter.

"Oh really? For what?" Ryan looks over at Cass, surprised someone so small would be in any extreme sport.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Cass frowns at Rachel who puts her hands up in a surrender position.

"Sorry, figured you could use someone else looking out for some crazy history buff." Rachel shrugs with a smile.

"Well I appreciate the thought but no thanks-" Cass starts but Ryan cuts her off.

"Crazy history buff?" He asks.

"Yeah yeah. My tattoo shows that they kind of like history is all," she shrugs.

"Yeah she studied hard and got into Harvard so she could major in history just because her tattoo means they MIGHT be into history," Rachel points out.

"Hey I get enough shit from my dad I don't need it from you too," Cass shoots a glare at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, you know you can't stay mad at me~" Rachel smiles as she hands Ryan his coffee and Ryan agrees.

"Yeah I know. Hey by the way, I have finals in two weeks and they're pretty important since I'll be graduating after this semester so-" Cass starts.

"Don't even worry about it dear, you can have all the time off you need for that. When's graduation? Am I invited?" Rachel jokes.

"Of course you are idiot. I'll even buy your ticket out to see me walk the damn stage," Cass puts her hands on her hips. She may not enjoy history at all but she was fucking proud she would be graduating from one of the top schools.

"You're flying all the way back to Massachusetts to walk the stage?" Ryan scoffs.

"And for that you're not invited," Cass flips him off below the counter and they all laugh.


	12. |Tattoed Soulmate|SwaggerSouls|Part 3|

"So how have you guys been?" Rachel asks as she leans back on Ryan's shoulder. Everyone was chilling out in the kitchen area waiting for the food to arrive.

"Pretty good, Tobi ordered more from Off White even though it doesn't actually include meeting anyone new." Swagger jokes.

"Hey! At least I'm doing something to try and meet them," Tobi pouts.

"What the fuck do you want me to do about an ice skating tattoo huh? We don't exactly live somewhere we're ice skaters are common. I wouldn't doubt that my soul mate lives somewhere in fucking Europe!" Swagger defends himself.

"Wait what kind of tattoo do you have?" Rachel perks up, hearing ice skating and recalling the conversation she had with Cass almost two weeks ago.

"He's got a pair of ice skates on his shoulder," Ryan says.

"What kind of helmet is that?" Rachel looks at the helmet on the counter that Swagger had brought out to show off how clean he had gotten it.

"It's a crusader helmet? Are you high?" Swagger jokes and Rachel pulls out her phone which was coincidentally ringing.

"Cass! I was just about to call you I have a ques- you passed?! No I'm excited not surprised I knew you were gonna pass! How the hell are you valedictorian you hate history! You're flying out tonight..? No don't worry I'll fly out later just keep me updated! What was my question again? I don't fucking remember I'll text you later okay?" Rachel finishes her conversation and hangs up.

"What was your question? For Cassy I mean." Ryan looks at his girlfriend.

"I don't remember. I'm sure it'll come to me," Rachel shrugs.

"Where are you flying?" Matt questions as he sits down on the couch.

"Oh my coworker Cass is graduating and it's a pretty big achievement so I'm going to see her walk the stage." Rachel shrugs.

"Why are you flying then? Does she not go to a normal university?" Toby asks.

"Oh no she goes to Harvard actually. She's been doing online school, also apparently she's valedictorian." Rachel explains.

"Wow you work with a literal genius then," Mason laughs. "Could you imagine being that smart?"

"I know you can't," Swagger jokes.

"Oi cunt that was rude!" Mason jumps on Swagger and they start wrestling playfully.

"Tobi, you know in the next city over there's actually an Off White brand store? I mean it's not a store by itself but it's a really big mall with a bunch of small brand areas that are usually really expensive brands but what I'm getting at is there's always a representative of each brand." Rachel explains. "What if, your soulmate is that representative?"

"I didn't even think of that!" Tobi jumps up and runs upstairs. "I'm going to plan my outfit!" She exclaims.

"Alright who's next?" Rachel jokes.

"Mine is a guitar?" Jay speaks up.

"Is it a fancy guitar?" Rachel looks over at Jay.

"Nah just this cute little acoustic one," Jay lifts his sleeve up to show his wrist which had a black acoustic guitar on it.

"Oh hey I've seen a girl with a guitar that looked just like that doing gigs in that cafe... I can't remember the name. What was it babe? We went there once," Rachel looks at Ryan.

Ryan thinks for a moment. "A Cup In Time?"

"That's the one! You should go there and see if you find her," Rachel exclaims.

"Dude I like your girlfriend why didn't you bring her around before. She's about to get all of us laid," Jay jokes.

"What about me? Mine is weed!" Mason pulls his shirt up a bit to show his off which was on his side.

"I don't really know much about weed, I could ask my coworker. She told me once that hers used to be weed so maybe she knows someone in town." Rachel shrugs and Mason groans.

"MonkaS dude..." he mumbles.

"Matt?" Rachel looks for her next client.

"Mines just a camera. Like a really nice video camera that you would use to shoot on a movie set," Matt shrugs.

"Aw I guess I'm no help with that one either, I'm sorry." Rachel frowns.

"Don't worry about it. Can't rush love," Matt shrugs.

"What was yours again?" Rachel looks at Swagger.

"Ice skates," he shrugs and Rachel immediately jumps up and pulls her phone out calling Cass.

"Hey yeah I know you're packing and stuff but I wanted to ask a question," Rachel starts as she goes outside so the guys can't hear her.

Cass sighs through the phone as she tosses some dress shoes into her suitcase. "Make it quick, my flight leaves in two hours and I still have to get to the air port."

"What exactly is your tattoo?"

"It's a crusader helmet. Is that all?"

"Yup! Send me the dates for when I need to be there and don't worry about my flight I have it covered." Rachel says goodbye then rushes back into the house. "You need to clear your schedule for the next few days up." She points at swagger.

"Why me?" He frowns.

"It's a surprise but you have to trust me," Rachel can't hide how excited she looks.

"What are you planning babe?" Ryan looks up at her and laughs a bit when she pulls his hand yanking him outside to explain.

"Swaggers soulmate IS Cass. I'm gonna fly him out to Massachusetts with me so he can meet her," she bounces on her heels, excited.

Ryan just shakes his head with a smirk and leads them back inside. "Alright Swags, you NEED to clear your schedule for the next few days."

"Aw fuck you guys. Now I'm worried," he grumbles.


	13. |Tattooed Soulmate|SwaggerSouls|Part 4|

"What the fuck are we doing in Massachusetts? You know I left America for multiple reasons and they didn't all have to do with the Misfits," Swagger complains. Again. And Rachel just ignores him. "Do you know how many threats I got from Ryan to stay like five feet away from you at all times because he's a possessive fuck?" He continues.

"Eric, shut up." Rachel shoots him a look and he groans.

They made their way to the hotel and both passed out, hoping to reset their clocks a bit.

All Rachel had told Swagger was that he was going to the graduation ceremony with her and that he couldn't back out of it. He had guessed it was for her co worker but had no idea why the fuck he would want to attend.

The next morning they both slept through their alarm clock and if it hadn't been for Cass spam calling Rachel they probably would have continued to sleep.

"Hey I was just calling to make sure you got your seat tickets. I got you an extra one for Ryan too since you said you needed a plus one," Cass says as Rachel picks up the phone.

"Yeah I have Ryan with me, we're leaving now so we'll get there soon okay? Are you nervous?" Rachel laughs.

"Yeah I mean they just told me they want me to give a speech and I think I might cuss. I have a pretty bad mouth when I get nervous..." Rachel can hear her voice shaking a bit.

"Hey listen, I know you'll do fine. You didn't throw everything away just so you could give a shitty valedictorian speech." Rachel points out.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I want to start thinking about it so I'll let you go, see you guys in a bit." Cass says as she hangs up.

"Let's hop to it!" Rachel cheers and Swagger tiredly groans as they order an Uber to the graduation hall.

As they arrive to the building Rachel does one more do over, adjusting Swagger so he looks presentable.

"I don't get why you made me get a suit," he frowns.

"It's a graduation ceremony for HARVARD, the least you could do is wear this rental suit. You have to look good," Rachel points out as they start walking into the hall.

"Yeah but I don't know anyone so it doesn't matter," he follows her.

"You will soon enough," Rachel smiles to herself as she leads them to her seat.

It had been almost an hour now and Rachel could see Cass on the side of the stage, rolling back and forth on her heels, probably nervous.

"And without further ado, let's hear some words from the valedictorian, Cassandra Wright." The person at the podium steps to the side and Cass comes out onto the stage in her robe, waving at everyone as she makes her way to the podium.

"Look at her! That's my best friend!" Rachel yells and Cass feels her cheeks getting warm. She would look for the source of the voice but the hall was huge and thousands of people were in attendance so she knew she wouldn't be able to spot Rachel.

"Hello everyone, I want to apologize ahead of time for how unprepared I am. As few of you know I actually attended the online-" Cass starts her speech but Swagger had frozen next to Rachel.

"You okay bud?" Rachel looks over at Swagger who's eyes we're frozen on Cass.

"Is that-" he cant even finish his sentence.

"Aw look at that man, he just saw his soulmate for the first time." They hear an older man say behind him.

"Don't make fun of him dear, that's exactly what you looked like the first time you laid eyes on me." His wife chuckles and they both smile.

"That's Cass. She's my coworker of almost two years now. She was on the path to be in the Olympics for figure skating and gave it all up to go to Harvard for a history degree with catholic studies." Rachel smiles as she listens to Cass's speech which if she'd been paying attention to she would have noticed was gorgeous despite the last minute rush of it.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Swagger asks, not tearing his eyes from Cass.

"Because he tattoo changed one day from a weed symbol to a crusader helmet and she thought her soul mate was just really into history so she wanted to be able to connect with you." Rachel laughs softly.

"I wasn't always into History, as many of my professors know because I would complain to them the most. I came into the world of History because my tattoo hinted that my soul mate is as well and-" Cass continues on.

"Oh she's gonna be so pissed," Swagger hides his head in his hands.

"About what?" Rachel looks back at Cass who looked like she was killing it.

"She gave up her dream to chase after me and got into one of the best colleges for it and I fucking hate history," Swagger mumbles out and Rachel laughs.

"I guess we'll find out huh," She nudges his shoulder.


	14. |Tattoed Soulmate|SwaggerSouls|Part 5|

"Cass where are you cunt?" Rachel says into her phone as she leads swagger around the hall of the building.

The ceremony had ended a little bit ago and everyone was making a mad dash to leave.

"I'm sorry, I got held up by a couple of my professors. If you guys want to head out to the restaurant I'll meet you there. Just order me what I usually get," Cass frowns into the phone.

"Alright we'll see you in a bit then," Rachel hangs up and they make their way to the small diner that Cass had chosen.

"Why this run down place?" Swagger asks as they walk in and take a seat in a booth.

"She said she wanted a place that wasn't packed. And being that it was a HUGE fucking graduation ceremony of one of the most prestigious schools in the world, I'm sure none of them are really going to a restaurant that's anything less than three stars tonight to celebrate." Rachel points out and Swagger nods.

"Makes sense I guess." He takes the seat with his back to the door.

Not even twenty minutes later the door opens and Rachel cheers, running to her newly graduated friend. After they hug and Rachel congratulated her again and again she notices who she's with.

"That's not Ryan, who is-" Cass starts but when Swagger turns to her Cass freezes.

"Cass this is one of the Misfits that Ryan manages. His names Eric but he goes by SwaggerSouls. Eric this is Cassandra but don't call her that unless you want to get hit." Rachel introduces them and laughs a little as the two stare at each other, checking the other out.

Swagger realizes she's much more beautiful up close and not five hundred people away giving a speech on how her life changed drastically and how she hadn't realized she was good with history stuff. Her dark eyes matched her dark chocolate locks and it only made him want to stare longer.

"So... the crusades?" Cass manages out, her voice soft.

"Yeah about that..." Swagger frowns.

"What?" Cass finally breaks her look from his dark eyes that felt like they could see straight into her soul and looked at his soft brown hair and beard which she kind of wanted to touch.

"Uh so I have this YouTube channel that just recently hit two million subscribers and my way of hiding my identity was me wearing this crusader helmet that I found and it became what I was known for..." Swagger says, his voice getting softer as he goes on, not wanted to shatter her achievement.

"So... you aren't some crazy catholic or history buff?" Cass asks and Swagger shakes his head. It's quiet for a couple seconds before she lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank fucking god because I hate history. So much. I don't think I could life the rest of my life with someone who actually enjoys this shit." She sits down next to Swagger and Rachel laughs, the rest of them joining in.

"I'll look the other way if you guys want to do the whole first kiss thing. You know that feeling you got when you first locked eyes?" Rachel smiles as Swagger and Cass nod. "It's like that feeling but times one hundred."

"Aw well why didn't you just say that?" Swagger lifts his finger and makes a turning motion as Rachel gets the point and leaves the booth, going outside to call Ryan.

"I didn't expect her to leave just to-" Swagger starts but he's cut off by Cass putting her hand on his cheek.

"Sorry I hope this is okay I just really wanted to feel your beard," She whispers and swagger smiles.

"That's way more than okay, as long as you're okay with this." Swagger leans in and closes his eyes as they kiss.

And Rachel couldn't have been more wrong. It was way more than one hundred times better.


	15. |Count Down Soulmate|McCreamy|

"Hey guys I may have a problem," Jay speaks up, breaking everyone's excited conversation about PAX.

"What's up pal?" Cam looks worriedly at Jay.

"If I'm counting correctly, my timer hits zero sometime during our scheduled autograph and phto session." Jay frowns as he stares at the numbers on his wrist counting down by the second.

"Oh mate that's so fucked, monkaS!" Mason exclaims.

"I know!" Jay yells.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe she'll just be some fan thinking it'll be someone else in the crowd and will bump into you." Tobi speaks up, hoping to calm Jay down.

"What if she's one of the crazy fans? How am I destined to be with a crazy fan girl?" Jay sighs and stares at his wrist again.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Jay. I'll contact the convention hall tomorrow and ask for some extra security just in case it is something like that. And if it doesn't work out there are plenty of success stories from people that ended up with someone who wasn't their soul mate and people who just don't end up with anyone who become super successful and stuff," Cam tries to comfort Jay.

"Oh cool so I can either end up forever alone, with a crazy fan girl, or with someone I won't truly love. Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jay sighs again and leaves the discord call.

"I think I'm gonna stream," Tobi breaks the awkward silence.

"Maybe me too, it'll spread the word that we're going to PAX since we haven't really posted much about it." Cam agrees.

""Fortnite? Wanna join in Swags?" Toby asks as he loads up fortnite and starts his stream.

"Oh fuck yes, also I'm super high right now so don't expect too much." Swagger points out.

"Oh we won't," Cam laughs as they join in Tobi's game.

"Oh hello chat, chat is saying hello to Cam and Swagger and asking if you guys have anything you want to say back to them." Tobi laughs.

"Yes hello chat, I can't wait to meet some of you at PAX." Cam agrees with a statement Toby had made earlier.

"Yes I will absolutely be wearing my helmet at PAX you fuckers can't see my face yet! The world isn't ready," Swagger yells into his mic.

"Yeah the whole crew will be there. Including Matt, Jay, and Mason." Tobi answers a question she saw.

"How far down is my clock? Currently it's got another year and a half. Is anyone's low?" Tobi looks through chat reading and answering questions.

"No one but Jays is low. Jays is so low that his soulmate is someone he'll meet at PAX during our signing!" Swagger laughs at the unfortunate part.

"Dude why would you say that?" Cam asks, knowing Jay didn't want people to know. Especially not the really crazy stans.

"Shit sorry," Swagger frowns.

The chat blows up, some people buying last minute tickets and passes just because their clocks were kind of at the same time.

"Well fuck, I guess that's it for my stream since you guys won't shut up about Jay." Tobi jokes with her chat before closing it up.

"I'm sorry dude I told you I was high," Swagger says in the discord call.

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to. Anyway, I'm gonna go call the convention center and discuss having some extra security. Have a good night guys," Cam says before leaving the discord call.

Tobi and Swagger leave the call and Tobi laughs when she hears swagger making his way to Jays room. Probably to explain what happened and also to apologize. She laughs a bit harder when she hears Jay yell 'You said WHAT on stream?!'


	16. |Count Down Soulmate|McCreamy|Part 2|

"What's your timer at Jay?" Tobi whispers to the nervous guy walking beside her. The group had decided to head down to the convention center right as their signing started and were kind of late.

"Less than 10 minutes," Jay looks at his wrist nervously as they near the convention center.

"It's fine, the universe says you two are made for each other so it'll work out and if it doesn't were all here for you." Matt hits Jay's shoulder gently.

They arrive at the centers back entrance and Cam immediately talks to one of the security guards who nods and a leaves to go grab a crew.

"You guys are the Misfits?" A tall buff man comes over to them.

"Yes that is us," Cam nods and holds his hand out.

The buff guy shakes his hand. "I gathered some of my best security guards to attend the signing with you guys today. Last time we had a situation with the whole soul mate timer thing where word got out about it, it became a very dangerous situation. This is Caroline," The man turns but there's another tall man with tattoo's standing there in a muscle shirt.

"Actually I'm William, sorry, Cara is on her way." William looks over the group. "Which one of you has the low timer?" He asks and Jay slowly raises his hand.

"Alright. So is it possible to keep you in the center of the group so that fans can't circle you?" William starts planning as the buff guy shakes his head and goes back to the main security area.

"Yeah we can do that," Cam nods.

"Alright well let's lead you into the signing area. Cara should be here soon," William looks down at his watch and sees its a few minutes after the time the signing is supposed to start. "We'll have to start without her but I have the rest of my team that will be scattered throughout the room. If anything questionable starts happening I'll be standing right by your table so you can let me know."

Everyone nods and gets in their places.

"What's it at cunt?" Mason looks over at Jay.

"I'm opening the doors," A deep voice calls out and all the fans flood in, getting in line so they can meet the guys.

"Two minutes and thirty seven seconds," Jay whispers but immediately gets to smiling and taking pictures and signing whatever he was asked to.

"Aw I guess I'm not your soul mate," A girl frowns as she takes a picture with Jay. "Mine still has like twenty minutes on it."

"Then aren't you excited? Your soulmate is somewhere nearby!" Jay smiles at the fan, actually started to feel nervousness kick in as his timer got below a minute.

"You're right! Thank you McCreamy!" The girl jumps a bit then continues through the line.

"Cara! Jesus christ you're not even in your uniform, go get changed and then get on the other side of the table." William scolds a girl who has just stumbled into the room.

"I'm sorry, I know. I have my uniform here," The girl pulls her bag off of her back and starts walking behind the guys to go to the restroom and change.

"You're a mess, what happened?" William calls out after her.

"I was basically hit by a car but thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll wash myself up before I come back." Cara flips William off and turns but bumps into Jay and they fall down.

They both stare into each others eyes, their wrists burning lightly. They tear their eyes away from each other and look down at the clocks on their wrist, both of them showing a blinking zero.

"Aren't you the guy that all those girls out there are screaming about because they want to be your soul mate?" Cara smirks.

"Yeah that would be me," Jay nods. Neither of them moving from their position on the floor, staring into each others eyes.

"You know, I heard meeting your soul mate was supposed to be magical, not awkward." Tobi snickers and the rest of the group turns to Jay and Cara.

"Well it felt pretty magical until just now," Jay groans and stands up, holding his hand out to help Cara up.

The room goes quiet as they notice the two looking at each other.

Time seemed to stop as Jay leaned in and kisses Cara gently. It was custom to kiss your soul mate when you first meet them but they both wished they could've done it in a more private environment.

"Well... Uh... I'll go get changed so I can finish guarding you I guess." Cara rushes off, her face red.

"Not the turn out you thought it was gonna be huh?" Cam laughs at the face Jay is sporting.

"So much better," Jay smiles.


	17. |How Do You Function Properly|RaccoonEggs|

Ezra groans as he hears someone knocking on his door and slowly makes his way to it, keeping one of his hands on the wall to ground himself because everything was moving. He eventually makes it to the door and opens it, revealing a girl who was a bit shorter than he was.

"I'm sorry, I'm your neighbor and we never really met since you moved in a week ago but, could you please keep the music down a bit?" She asks and Ezra feels himself nodding. He doesn't make any movements but feels everything moving around him as he keeps his eyes locked with hers.

"How high are you? Are you alone?" The girls face went from slight annoyance to worry.

"How high are you?" Ezra jokes and laughs his deep laugh when he feels his voice vibrate his throat. But he nods to her question.

"Alright I know I came over to kind of yell at you about the music but may I come in?" She questions.

"Now why would you do that?" Ezra chuckles.

"Because you're way to high to be alone right now. Let me make sure you don't injure yourself until you're sober," She points out and he can't help but agree with her.

"Alright alright... come in." He opens the door, letting the girl with short platinum blonde hair in. "Can I get you anything?" He asks as she goes straight to his speakers and lowers the music just enough so that it wasn't blasting anymore.

"No I'm fine. Come sit down, you're wobbling." She moves his stuff off of the couch so he has more room and he happily plops down while she takes a quiet seat on the other end of the couch.

Ezra moves up so his head is laying in her lap and she just rolls her eyes and makes herself busy doing stuff on her phone. The room is brought into a comfortable silence with neither of the two talking and the lofi music going in the background.

"I didn't catch your name," Ezra looks up at the girl.

"I didn't throw it," she smirks.

"I'm Ezra," he introduces himself.

"I'm Evelyn but you can call me Eve." She gives in since he seemed nice enough.

"Both of our names start with E that's fuckin excellent!" He smiles. "I rolled a joint with my clothes earlier," he adds.

"You what?" She raises her eyebrows.

"I spilled weed on myself so I sort of rolled it with my clothes then transferred it to the actual paper," he further explains and she nods, not furthering the conversation.

"We should do some prank calls," Ezra speaks up.

"Oh? Who would we call?" Eve looks back down at him from her phone.

"A bomb shelter!"

"And what would the prank be?"

"It would be a bomb threat!"

"Yeah I'm gonna veto that idea." Eve says and Ezra pouts.

"I'm so tired I could crack open a beer with my eye lids," Ezra groans.

"Then sleep idiot," Eve scolds him and he nods, closing his eyes.

Ezra groans when he feels the sun on his eyelids and he rolls over only to fall off of the sofa. He looks around the room and frowns. He didn't remember unpacking all of his moving boxes. And he didn't remember putting away all of his clothes that scattered the floor. And he sure as hell didn't remember cleaning up all the take out food trash that covered his coffee table. He smells bacon cooking and the previous night slowly comes back to him.

"Oh fuck," he mumbles as he stands, remembering there was a random girl in his kitchen now. He makes his way to his kitchen and stands in the doorway seeing the shorter girl transferring some cooked bacon from his pan into a plate.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind I kind of made myself at home and cleaned a bit." Eve starts washing the pan.

"I'm sorry about last night," Ezra rubs the back of his neck.

"I didn't have any other way to spend my night anyway. Here's your breakfast," she slides a plate towards him on the counter and he looks down at it. Two pancakes, scrambled eggs, and four pieces of bacon. "I'll be heading home now, I've got work to do."

"You aren't staying for breakfast?" Ezra asks, looking from his breakfast to her.

"No? I said I was staying until you were sober and you're sober. Maybe I'll see you around," she gives him a small wave but freezes when she sees him open his freezer and grab a small cookie then shove it in his mouth.

"Guess you're hanging out longer then," Ezra smirks.


	18. |How Do You Function Properly|RaccoonEggs|Part 2|

"Ezra, you're doing the thing again." Eve whispers into the discord call.

"What?" Ezra yells.

"You're being loud cunt!" Mason yells back then laughs and Ezra soon joins in.

"Ezra I can hear you when I deafen my headset. You're going to upset another neighbor." Eve points out.

"She's just looking out for you mate, try quieting down a bit." Cam adds.

"My noise cancellation stuff is supposed to be coming soon so I won't have to worry about this for much longer." Ezra groans as he stretches a bit.

He had wanted Eve to meet his friends so he brought her into the discord server but everyone had been pretty busy editing and it only lead to him getting unnecessarily high again.

"Eve~" Ezra sings into his mic.

"How high are you..." she mumbles.

"Will you bring me some water?" Ezra asks.

"Yeah yeah what else do you want? I'll run to the corner store." She sighs and they hear her start moving around.

"Snacks. Lots of snacks." Ezra widens his eyes at how hungry he actually is.

"On it," Eve leaves the discord call.

"Are you dating?" Mason asks.

"No, I only met her a couple weeks ago when I moved in. Why?" Ezra chuckles.

"Imma yoink her cunt! She's literally going to the store just to get you food for your munchies." Mason exclaims.

"She'd never go for you, you fucking gremlin." Ezra laughs.

"Nah! Fuck you!" Mason yells and Cam laughs.

"What's she look like?" Cam asks, honestly interested in his friends new interest.

"Well she's only like an inch shorter than me. She's kind of small though. Like..." Ezra struggles with his muddled mind to explain what Eve was like.

"She has a small build?" Cam offers.

"Yeah! And she has these gorgeous light brown eyes and like platinum blonde hair and I can't tell if it's natural or not.. If I ever like comment that I want something she brings it over for me. I try to do the same for her but she gets all awkward saying she's just not used to accepting gifts." Ezra zones a bit.

"Ah fuck we've lost him to love~" Mason jokes and Cam agrees.

They continue to joke around, poking fun at Ezra until they hear his door open and his headset get thrown onto his desk.

"He's not even gonna leave the call?" Cam laughs.

"Bruh if he starts getting laid and we can hear it I'm gonna drag random people in voice chats into the room with us," Mason grunts.

"I couldn't remember if you liked sweet or salty popcorn so I got both. I also brought a bunch of chocolates and gummies. And some fruit which you should eat first because it'll help fill you up before you eat all the unhealthy stuff," Eve places a few bags down on his counter and starts putting the groceries away.

Ezra comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and leans his chin on her shoulder.

"Thanks you're the best," he mumbles into her neck.

Eve shivers at his warm breath. "Ezra how high are you?"

"Not high enough to finally ask you out but I'm almost there," he whispers.

"What?" Eve feels her cheeks warm up a bit.

"Wanna hang out for a bit? I'll order Chinese or something." He offers.

"Ezra I just brought you a bunch of food we don't need to order more," she chuckles.

"I know I just want you to hang out," his arms stay around her waist and she can't help but lean back against him.

"If you want me to hang out you should ask me out," Eve jokes and chuckles softly when she feels his face get warm against her neck.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks but his voice is muffled because he hid his face in her neck.

"What was that?" She smirks.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks a bit louder but he didn't move his face so it was still a bit muffled.

She'd heard him the first time but she wanted to get a third time out. "It's sorry, what?"

"Eve!" He yells with a laugh as he finally pulls back from the hug.

"I'm serious! You were muffled!" She nudges his arm as she turns around to face him.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" He says very loudly and makes sure to pronounce every word.

"Why didn't you say that the first time? Of course I will." Eve laughs and Ezra does a small victory fist.


	19. |Wrong Direction|GoodGuyFitz|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, this is an AU where Cam works part time at this small store. Okay? Okay. He's still a youtuber on the side but this is before his face reveal!

The bell above the door gives a small chime as Cam makes his entrance into the small shop. Everything was the same except the help wanted sign was finally taken down. It's not like working here was bad, it was a family run grocer so the pay wasn't the best but it was above minimum wage AND the owners let you take ingredients from the store to make yourself food while you're on shift.

"Ah, Cameron, boss wants you in his office." His only other coworker, who was also the co owner of the place and was currently stocking fruits calls out.

"Right away ma'am," Cam waves to her and makes his way into the back. He knocks on the door and it opens revealing the boss and a face he remembered from back in high school.

"Good morning Cameron, early as always. This is Natalya, she'll be working the night shift so you don't have to take so many hours. I was hoping you could show her around and help her learn the basics of everything." Boss explains and I nod.

Cam leads her into the stock room and starts explaining how to check stock and that it's easiest to check what needs to be put out based on due dates, then go check what's low in the store front, THEN finally cross reference those two lists.

"But you shouldn't have to restock stuff too often, I get it done in the morning most of the time and if I don't I really don't mind staying to help. I know it's awkward having to go into the stock room if there's customers in the store and you're the only one here but it's a rare occasion you'll have to." Cam explains.

"You can call me Nat," The girl finally speaks up, her nerves definitely getting the best of her.

"Nice to meet you, Nat. We went to high school together right?" Cam asks. "And you can just call me Cam, I think everyone around here calls me Cameron." He adds.

She just nods and Cam remembers the few times he had noticed her in high school. She hung out in the library a lot. Was definitely the quiet kid. Didn't really talk to anyone except for one of her friends who was always by her side.

He actually remembered her being friends with Tobi for a short period of time.

The day goes on and he shows her all the tips and tricks with the cash register, the fastest way to restock colder products so they don't warm up too much, and a few other things that would help in the long haul.

"And I'm not saying you'll need it but," Cam starts as he closes up the register for the night. "This number right here is a police number that goes straight to the chief. He's close with the owner and it's his personal number and he will come here even if you just don't feel safe walking from the store to your car. But if that's the case just call me because I don't live too far from here."

"Ah, thank you..." Nat smiles softly and awkwardly holds her hands together behind her back as he continues closing up the store.

"Do you have your key yet?" Cam walks out the back door with Nat. She holds up her key for the locks and Cam motions to the door. She gets the hint and locks the door behind them.

"Do you have a ride?" Cam notices his car is the only one in the small parking lot.

"Uh... I'm taking an Uber," she pulls her phone out.

"Where do you live? I can give you a ride." Cam offers and she shakes her head. "It's no bother I promise, come on." He leads her to his car and they sit in an awkward silence before cam starts driving in a direction.

The awkward silence continues for almost fifty minutes before she speaks up. "Hey uh... we've been driving in the wrong direction for half an hour but I forgot to say anything because I was thinking about something else." She whispers and Cam laughs.

"You should've said something, here let me turn around." He gets off the highway and hops on the turnaround. "What were you thinking about?"

"Something about courage..."

"You don't remember what you were thinking about?"

"No I do..."

"Well what was it about courage?"

"I was trying to find some,"

"For what?

"Something."

"Awe don't tease me Nat, I won't make fun of you for it."

"I was trying to gather the courage to Uh... ask you out?" She confesses with a blush.

Cam doesn't know how to respond at first but he feels his cheeks warm up. "I'd be more than happy to go out with you sometime,"


	20. |Delayed|Inotorious|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short I wrote this before Matt was open about him living in Florida, and I was uncomfortable digging for his like... location... So for this short I made it so he lives in Dallas Texas. Because let's be honest, he strikes you as someone from a fancy Texas city.

Matt leans back in his seat as the announcement tone comes on.

"Attention everyone, flight 47 will be delayed. Flight 47 will be delayed. If you have any further queries-" Matt tones the almost robotic voice out and looks across from him to the girl who had been nervously bouncing in her seat.

"Fuck if this one is delayed I'll miss my layover in LA," she mumbles.

"Oh shit I have a layover in LA too!" He exclaims.

"We'll unless yours takes off later than mine, we're gonna miss it." She sighs and stands, pulling her phone out and calling someone. "Hey, I know. My plane just got delayed and I'm pretty sure I'll miss my layover to Dallas... I haven't checked if there's another one to any city in Texas but I know that was the only one going to Dallas... I mean, I'll just fly somewhere in Texas then take the bus or get a rental car... Alright I'll get back to you." She hangs up and looks down the hallway at something.

"Oh you're going to Dallas too? Same as me." Matt asks.

"Neither of us will be going to Dallas because the fucking pilot showed up drunk," She frowns, still looking down the hallway.

Matt furrows his brows. "How do you know the pilot is drunk?" He would have made sure his voice was quieter but he had chosen to sit at the farthest seats from the rest of the passengers as he could, just in case he got recognized. He had been worried when the girl also sat in the same general area as him but brushed off that fear pretty fast because she made no attempt to let him know she recognized him.

The girl doesn't reply, just makes a small movement with her hand for Matt to come stand with her. Which he does. She takes a couple steps into the middle of the terminal and moves so it looks like Matt is talking to her but he can see over her shoulder what she was talking about.

A man in a pilots uniform who is talking to a couple security guards and a flight attendant. It must have been bad because he could smell the alcohol from here and they were pretty far away. Out of ears reach at least. The girl visibly sighs again and goes back to her chair, slumping in it. Matt follows and sits back down in his seat as well.

"What's your rush? Going home?" He asked the girl. She spoke with a light Australian accent but it was obvious she wasn't from here.

She gives him a look that reads 'why are you asking', and Matt responds by holding his hands up in a surrendering position. "Sorry, figured I'd at least try to make small talk since we're both in the literal same boat trying to make it to Dallas."

"Oh yeah, I need to see if there's other flights to Texas..." She grumbles and pulls out her phone but stops. "I guess it doesn't really matter though if we don't have an estimated time of departure though," She sighs and slides her phone back into her pocket.


	21. |Delayed|Inotorious|Part 2|

Another pilot had agreed to do the flight to LA and the duo was surprised when they ended up sitting right next to each other. However, the duo still missed their flight from LA to Dallas.

The people at the desk were more than happy to refund the money though, given the circumstances. And it was at that desk where Matt overheard her say her name was Mina an she probably heard that his name was Matt.

They were both quietly happy that introductions had been made for them because they hadn't gotten around to doing it.

They ended up getting tickets to El Paso, with seats sitting next to each other again because the lady at the front desk assumed they were traveling together. However, that was a nine hour drive to Dallas.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Mina waves but Matt grabs her arm softly.

"Why don't you just ride with me. I'm getting a rental car and driving so it's no use for you to get one as well if we're both ending up in Dallas." He offers.

Mina is quiet in thought for a few seconds but shrugs. "Only if you let me pay for half the trip. And since it's such a long drive we can switch off who's driving halfway."

"Done deal," Matt chuckles and they go together to the car renting area.

Mina ends up driving the first half of the trip and Matt choosing the second since he would just drop her off where she asked him to when they got there. About an hour into the trip the windows were lowered so the wind could blow through the car. Not only was the weather gorgeous but it's really the only proper way to enjoy a long ride on empty highways with nothing around.

There's no music playing but it a comfortable quiet with the wind being the background noise.

"I'm surprising my boyfriend," Mina speaks up, keeping her eyes on the road as she drives.

"Oh?" Matt looks over at her, seeing her glow with excitement.

"It's his birthday today. I moved to Australia almost four years ago for my dream college and it's been over a year since I last saw him." She can't contain the smile on her face.

"That's why you were so upset that the flight was delayed. That's a really expensive trip to make just for his birthday though, how long are you staying?" He questions, feeling himself smile at how much she was.

"I have nine days. I need to be back for a recital that I'm in and my professor already basically failed me from one of my classes for missing a couple group practices to be here." Mina shrugs, the smile not leaving her face.

"He's a lucky guy, you seem to really love him." Matt turns back to his phone where he had been explaining what happened in a group chat with the Misfits.

"It was my friends idea so I can't take all the credit. But thank you," Mina laughs softly.

After a couple more hours it was Matt's turn and the drive seemed to go by much faster but it might have been because it was dawn and empty highways made time feel fake.

"This is the address, right?" Matt asks, stopping outside a house that Mina had given him the address for. Her boyfriends house.

"This is it, thank you for going on this journey with me." Mina smiles as she starts gathering her bags.

"Well thank you as well. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." Matt offers.

"Well if you ever go to any kind of major ballet in Australia, you will see me again." She gives him finger guns.

"What do you mean?" He looks at her questioningly.

"I'm one of the lead ballerinas for The Australian Ballet School so... Yeah we do a lot of major ballets. Thank you again for everything Matt," she waved at him as she makes her way to the house.

Matt just nods with a smile and drives off, excited to see his family.


	22. |Delayed|Inotorious|Part 3|

Matt spent the night with his family but so many members were staying in town that he ended up sleeping on the floor. For the little amount of sleep he got.

After getting kicked off of the couch for his aunt and then both of the love seats for his cousins, the futon for his uncle, and the crappy cot bed in the garage he decided he'd just get a hotel.

He snuck out of his house around three with a farewell to his mom who was still awake and apologized for him having to get a hotel. She even offered to pay for the hotel but Matt gladly turned that offer down.

When he arrived at the hotel it was around four in the morning and he was lucky the first hotel in sight had a room for him. He sent a joke text to the group chat with the other misfits and they invited him to come play a round or two of counterstrike with him.

Matt tried.

But hotel internet prevented it.

Instead he decided to lay in bed and watch some dumb documentary, hoping he'd fall asleep to it and get rid of the jet lag.

Which he was almost sure he could get to work out if he didn't here someone start loudly knocking on what he assumed was the door of the room next to his with how loud it was.

"Jesus fucking Christ, go down to the front desk if you forgot your key..." Matt mumbles as he looks for the remote to make his television louder.

The knocking stops for a second and Matt sighs in content before he hears, "Mina it's not what you think I promise. Just really bad timing!"

"Mina? The girl from the air port?" Matt whispers and turns down his tv.

"That's what you're gonna go with Mark? Bad timing? The only bad timing here was me taking my precious time to come home and fucking visit you," Matt hears Mina say back, not yelling but pretty loud. He stands and makes his way to his door, being a nosy cunt.

"No baby don't be like that, let me inside so we can talk about this," Mark says trying to hold back his anger.

"No. Five years. We've been dating for almost five years Mark. I've been nothing but faithful this entire time and I catch you acting like a whore with my own fucking sister! Go away, I'm not wasting anymore time with you." Mina angrily replies.

Mark starts banging on the door again, "open this door right fucking now!"

"Please just go away Mark," Mina begs and Matt can hear the tears in her voice.

He decides to step in and opens his door, leaning in his doorway. "Dude come on, it's almost six in the morning and people are trying to sleep. If you don't fuck off I'm gonna call the cops."

Mark scoffs in Matt's direction then turns back to the door, "I'll be back to get you tomorrow morning Mina, be ready." He growls before storming off.

Matt sighs and waits until Mark is for sure gone before going to Mina's door and knocking on it.

"Go away Mark, that man said he was gonna call the cops and I won't stop him..." she mumbles.

"I'm not Mark," Matt chuckles but frowns when she cracks the door open. Her face is covered in tears both try and wet, which he would have noticed if she didn't notice it was him and open the door further to let him in. Her suitcase was on the floor and all of its contents scattered the room.

"Sorry, I don't usually have tantrums over stupid shit. I promise I'm not like this," she sighs looking over the mess she had made. Not only were her clothes everywhere but all the blankets from the bed were ripped off and on the floor. The towels and all the bathroom extras were on the floor. Anything she could have thrown, was thrown. And Matt wonders how he hadn't heard her first arrive.

"This isn't stupid, this is a really long investment for you that just crumbled in one night. Want me to help clean?" Matt looks at her with a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

She shakes her head and he gets the idea that she just doesn't want to be in her room right now. "Alright then, want to come over to my room and finish this weird documentary with me? It's about the discovery of antiseptics."

"Only if you let me change it to the cooking channel," Mina says with a slight smile.

"Sounds doable to me," Matt puts his hand on her shoulder and softly leads her back to his room.


End file.
